The Final Frontier
by NEON13
Summary: Max and Fang are Finally tieing the knot. But they run into a lot of troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

Finally after 4 years me and Fang were tying the knot. It is Fangs birthday so we were out for a quick flight while Iggy watched the kids (Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel). The wedding is next month so we decided to have a little bit of fun on Fangs birthday. There is still so much to do, I am so nervous, but yet I am excited to start out lives together. You know when you go up in front of a lot of people and you are really nervous but really excited to get whatever you are going to do through with? It's that kind of feeling.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Fangs lips crashing to mine. He was kissing me furiously and holding onto me like he never wanted to let me go. When he finally pulled away his eyes always have captured me but now they were like swirling pools of a black hole, the good kind.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice brought me back to the present.

It was deeper than it was 4 years ago, but then again we have all grown sense then.

"Our wedding" was my answer.

"What about our wedding?" He said that just to get on my nerves.

"Just how this time next month I officially get to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life" corny I know.

"Yep, and no Erasers or anything!" He teased

"After all we did save the world." I teased right back.

Oh, yea did I forget to mention that we saved the world?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fangs POV**

After we had about a hour long make-out session Max and I decided to fly back to the house (yea we have one of those now) and check on the kids and see how Iggy was handing them. I looked over at Max and saw a sight that still took my breath away. The moonlight was hitting her hair and her wings at just the right angle and it was still amazingly beautiful after 4 amazing years of seeing the same sight. It never got old. As we approached the house we heard Nudge yelling, and we were still about 100 feet away.

"ANGEL!" Nudges voice carried to were we were. I could tell see was upstairs from how high her voice had to carry to reach us (another skill). Max and I looked at each other and dive bombed to the ground. Right before we would have hit we pulled up so that our feet touched the ground. When we were walking through the door just then Nudge came barreling down the stairs chasing after Angel. Our house is in the Pacific Ocean on a Island on a newly restored resort. A gift from the President for saving the world. It was getting close to Christmas time so that made the kids even more rambunctiousness.

"Nudge," Max said as she caught her by her arm. Nudge started struggling while I holler for Iggy to see if he knows what it going on with Nudge and Angel.

Iggy walks from the kitchen into the hallway and says "what?"

"Do you know what is going on with Nudge and Angel? Speaking of where is Angel?" Max asks him.

"What happened with them I have no idea, but Angel is in the basement." Iggy answers

"I will go get Angel." I voluntered

I guess while I am walking to go find Angel I will tell you how Max and I got engaged.


	3. Chapter 3

Fangs Pov

To tell you about how we got engaged we have to flash back to last year.

_It was her birthday and we were in Frace as her birthday gift. We were onto of the Eiffel Tower because we were having alone time before heading back to the Flock. "Max, I have something to ask you."_

_"What Fang?"_

_I went down on one knee and I could here her gasp. I pulled out the ring that I really hoped she liked. "Max, I have loved you for a very long time and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. WIll you please Mary me."_

_"YES, yes a million times YES!"_

And now it has been a year and we are one month away from our wedding date. Max has her wedding dress and I have my tux. We just still need to get the bridesmaid dresses ordered and fitted to Nudge and Ella. We also need to get the tuxes for Iggy and Gazzy, Total is being the ring bearer with Angel as the flower girl. When I found Angel she was cowering in a corner covered in dust.

"Angel how long have you been down here?"

"Few Hours" was her reply.

"Come on we are going to fix whatever Nudge is mad at you about. What is she mad at you about?" I asked

"I might have broken her fashion binder." She said with her big doe eyes

Well this put a twist on everything. Nudges binder had all of the dresses designs in it and the tuxes for the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Max's POV

Once Nudge told me what happened with her fashion binder I didn't blame her for trying to kill Angel, but then I thought of something.

"Hey Nudge did Angel ruin your sketches too or just your binder?"

"She broke the binder down the spine, so I guess she didn't really ruin the drawings just the binder"

"We will get you a new binder for you to put your sketches ?"

"Yea, that would be good."

"OK, " then I hollered to Fang.

"You can bring her up. I found a solution to the binder."

You may be wondering why I am assuming that he knows about the binder. It is because we have a mind link and while we were both talking to Nudge and Angel we were reading each others minds to where we both know what is going on with each other at all times. Sounds kind of freaky right!

Fang brought Angel upstairs and Angel said sorry to Nudge. I decided that now that that it is close to 1 am that we should go to bed.

"Ok, now that that is settled we should head to bed."

Everyone said goodnight and we all went to our rooms.


End file.
